Ryugu Rena
''Ryūgū Rena (竜宮 レナ) is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series and it's varius spin offs'' Rena is a signature character as she is featured more than once during the first anime season-opening, as well as appearing on most of the album and game covers. She appears in much of Higurashis official art.'' ''Physical Appearance'' Rena has short reddish to brown hair in an angled cut with long sides and her fringe parts on the left of her forehead. Her eyes are blue and droop at the ends. On her school days, Rena wears a fairly typical sailor fuku, complete with a yellow ribbon, and white socks with dark brown shoes. '' ''On her free days, she wears a white dress with a purple bow and sash and deep silt up the middle, complete with "her favourite" white cap. She also wears black thigh-high socks with brown knee-high boots. '' ''In the first episode of Higurashi no NaKu Koro ni Kai, Rena appears as an adult in a purple business dress suit. She wears a similar hairstyle with longer hair. ''Personality'' R'' ''ena initially appears sweet and friendly but can become quite scary when threatened or angry. '' ''In Onikakushi-hen, she reacts strongly to one of Keiichi's remarks with the infamously deafeningly loud "'Uso da! (嘘だ!・That's a lie!)." Though part of her extreme reaction may be imagined by Keiichi, who is suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome in this arc, Rena's reaction strongly suggests that she does indeed hate lies, especially from friends. Rena can become quite cunning and viciously cruel when she is determined. '' Rena possesses a signature "Kaa~ii Mōdo" (かぁいい モード) or "Cute Mode," a comic relief quirk which is instigated when she is embarrassed or when she finds something cute. Once she enters Kawaii Mode, Rena's senses are heightened to an extreme extent, making her inhumanly agile and vigorous. '' Trivia * In ''Rose Guns Days the icon of the "Over Kill" emblem is a silhouetted Rena holding a cleaver. * Rena has the highest number of murders in the series totalling 20 * Reina: "Rei" can mean 0 and "Na," from "nana" can mean 7 which possibly references the author's pseudonym: Ryukishi07. This may also explain why Rena appears the signature character of the series. 4chan's anime boards and Japanese image threads celebrated "Rena Day" on July 7, 2007 (07/07/07), by flooding Rena pictures. * Rena's real name "Reina" is also the Spanish word for "queen". * 'Cleaver?: '''fans debate whether the item she finds in the town's trash heap (''anime) or a tool shed (manga ''and visual novels) is a cleaver, billhook, cane knife, or a hatchet. The popular term is "cleaver"; however, the more accurate term would be ''nata: a gardening tool used for clearing brush, though it generally does not have the spike on the end that Rena's tool does. * Rena's catchphrase "I wonder, I wonder?" ("かな、かな?" "Kana, kana?") is homophonous with "カナカナ" ("kanakana"), an alternative name for the Higurashi cicada based on the sound it makes. * Rena often speaks and writes in third-person, but mentally, she speaks normally in first-person. Where this habit came from is unknown, but she has had it ever since she was very young. * Despite being her signature weapon, in the Sound Novels and the manga Rena never uses her nata to lethal effect in the "core" arcs of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and Kai. She commits all of her murders with other weapons. However, in the anime adaptation of Tsumihoroboshi-hen she uses the nata to kill Hōjō Teppei, while in the Sound Novel and the manga she uses a broad axe for that purpose. * In the Visual Novel Everlasting Summer upon the player being introduce to Lena the MC mishears her name as Rena, followed by a black silhouette of Rena holding her cleaver appears briefly.